Problem: Omar was assigned papers 21 through 48 for homework last week. If Omar read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 21 through 48, we can subtract 20 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 28. We see that Omar read 28 papers. Notice that he read 28 and not 27 papers.